One night that changed everything
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Yay a KyoyaxReader fic tell me if you want more I'm currently working on Haruhi and Kaoru as well as a kaoruxreadet one suggest what you want I'm really liking how these turn out.


**Warning Contains mature content, I you can skip it is you wish or not.**

Note you are the younger sister to the twins by 5 months. You were born 4 months early. And you are a senior in highschool. And you have a crush bit that all I'm gonna say.  
You are a hostess, you had been for 3 years now. And you couldn't help but have a strange feeling in your gut whenever a certain raven haired host walked by. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't shake this feeling.  
'Is this love?' You thought. But nothing could ever happen between you two. Kyoya was in love with a girl name Antoinette, a British exchange student.  
You were pouring tea for your guest when you glanced over your shoulder to see Antoinette and Kyoya sitting side by side and drinking tea.

"Why can't that be me?" You sunk your head making your guest worry. "Um, (f/n) are you ok?" He asked. "Oh, I'm sorry Mitsu, I just have a lot on my mind." "Well do you wanna talk about it I don't mind?" "Thanks Mitsu," you lean over and hugged the boy and be returns your advances.  
You told him how you loved Kyoya and how he was already in love. "(F/n) maybe he doesn't love her, if he did love her he would make it present to the world," he stood and brushed himself off. "I hope this helped bye (f/n)." You look back over to Kyoya, he didn't seem to be enjoying Antoinette's company.

Then the woman and him stood, "Excuse me everyone but I have an announcement." Antoinette was hooked onto his arm, and he seemed to hate it. He rolled his eye and you couldn't help but wonder what he had to say. The club looked to him as he said, "As of today Antoinette and I are engaged." You were all dumbfounded, Kyoya was marrying a girl he met a week ago. "Isn't it the best," she said. Afterwords the 'happy' couple left and the club couldn't stop talking about it. "What the hell Kyoya just met her?" Hikaru was confused as well as your other brother, "I don't know maybe it was a business arrangements?" You looked down into you cup and started to cry, "W-why?" The club noticed and came over to you, "Are you ok (f/n)?" The king asked. You wiped the tears from your cheek,"yea I'm fine." "N/n-chan, do you like Kyo-chan?" You looked at the small blonde he had worry in his eyes. "How did you know," you asked. "Your brothers told me," he turned and the twin devils themselves smiled. "You jackasses," you looked down and put your hands to your face. "Hey sis we're sorry," they put a hand on each of your shoulders. "I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, plus I can't stay mad at you guys. I lie you." You hugged you big brothers and they kissed you cheeks. "F/n we will do everything in our power to get you and Kyoya together," Tamaki smiled and pulled you up.

Kyoya's POV

After I told them I was since f/n was there. I had liked her forever I just never had the gut to tell her, but she like ever other girl liked Tamaki. I never had the heart to break her secret. But I was sitting in my living room with Antoinette at my side, "You know Kyoya I was wondering how about we spend every minute with each other," I was utterly confused. "What ever do you mean," I didn't look up from my laptop. "I don't want you around that host club, they'll tempt you to be around other girls." I glared at her, "You mean stay away from the people who I consider family." Then she got me, "What about those hostesses, Haruhi and what's the other I know it began with a (_)." "You mean (f/n) ." "Yes her and Haruhi they seem like nothing but trouble." 'This bitch' I thought. "They're like family to me, I will not be separated from them" I stood and walked to my bedroom, I glanced back to see she was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

Your POV

Haruhi came over to your house for a sleep over. You 2 were the best of friends even if you were a a little younger. You two were in the same year as the twins. "Haruhi how are you and Tamaki," you asked. (Sorry for all of the hikaharu, kaoharu, moruhi, and fans I was going for the most generic one.)  
"Oh we're good, he gave me a ring so I would be his kinda like engagement but not," she smiled.  
"That's good, I heard Kyoya invited all of us to his wedding against his fiancé's wishes," i sat on my bed. "You're kidding she wanted him to stay away from us, she must really be terrible." She followed me and tied her now long hair back. We kept talking about her until the devils walked in. "Hey you guys can we join you," Kaoru asked. "Why?,) Haruhi was emotionless when she said it. "We want to ask you guys something," Hikaru responded. "Fine but you stay on the floor," you point to the floor. They sat on the floor with there eyes wide. "(F/n) why didn't you ever tell Kyoya how you feel," Kaoru asked. You were hesitant on answering, you've known Kyoya since you were in Elemementary school. "Well I... I," you sighed and looked to te ground, "I've loved him since we were little, I just never got the guts to tell him." You start to cry and Haruhi puts a hand on your shoulder, "f/n you need to tell him, or he''ll go and marry that bitch" your brothers nod in agreement. The next morning tour driver takes you, Haruhi, and your brothers to Kyoyas house.

You go to the speaker, "state your name," the guard said. "Hitachiin, f/n I'm here to see Kyoya." "Right away miss Hitachiin." The gate was open and the 4 of you walked to the front doors and were looked at smugly by Antoinette, "Ugh, what are you doing here." You was about to speak until Haruhi stopped you, "We're here to talk to Kyoya." She held her nose in the air and flipped her greasy blonde hair. She walked off and got into a car then drove off, "I'm sorry about her." I heard that sweet voice, I turned to see it was Kyoya. "Come in" we walked in and he led us to his kitchen. "So what did you want to talk about, I see f/n brought her whole family." You blushed and hid your face, "We only drove her here, she wants to talk to you." Hikaru stood at your side. "So we'll be leaving with Haruhi." Kaoru followed. They ran out the door leaving you and Kyoya alone, "So you want to bring this somewhere else," he asked.

"Oh, sure " he walked out of the kitchen and led you upstairs into a bedroom. Seemingly his, he sat on his bed with one leg crossed over the other. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. This was past the point of no return you had to tell him now, "Kyoya I know that your engaged and probably very happy with her but I want you to know l, I-I I love you." You said it, you couldn't take it back no matter how much you wanted to. He got up and hugged you lovingly, "Thank god you said that, I love you too. I'm incredibly unhappy with Antoinette I want you to be the one." You wrapped you arms around his neck, he slowly leaned toward you and kissed you passionately. You returned his advances and ran your fingers through his hair."Do you wanna take this to the bed." Your face was blushing furiously, he just asked to go all the way. You nodded and kept kissing him. He shut the door and locked t then went back to you. He turned you so you fell on your back when you hit the bed. He kept kissing you while he started to take your shirt off, to did the same. He ran his hand up your leg and stopped at your waist. He slid a finger in between your waist and before you knew it you both were pants less. He grabbed your legs and pulled them up to his waist and pulled you up and close to him. He plopped you don by his pillows and he started to grab your breast. You moaned and he just kept going, "Nice lingere did you pick it just for me" you smirked and he slid his hand down your legs and pulled it up. "To bad it'll be on the floor soon," h started to pull you underwear off. He pulled his down and whispered in your ear, "Are you ready," you were tingling all over. "I'll always be ready for you," he pulled you close and thrusted. You moaned with pleasure, it may have been wrong but it felt so good. He kept going and you screamed "KYOYA!" He slowed down and sucked on your neck leaving a mark. When you were both done you were spooning in his bed. He kissed your neck, "I love you." You turned at pecked his lips, "I love you too."  
The next day you were in your house on the computer when Hikaru pointed out a little secret. "Hey (f/n) what's that mark on your neck," you covered it. "Nothing," Hikaru narrowed his eyes and walked off.  
Hikaru went up to Kaoru, "Kaoru, I think someone's been making out with f/n" "What make you say that" "She's got a hickey." Karou walked over to her and saw the mark. "What ever asshole was making out with her is gonna get it."  
2 weeks later  
You stare down at the stick before you, staring at the little plus that was on it.  
"This can't be happening," you dropped your head and put your head on it. You get up and throw the test in the trash and walked out. "Hey f/n" hikaru called," yea" you responded. "Tatiana isn't here so I'm taking out the trash." Forgetting about the test you just waved him off and went back to your room.

Hikaru's POV  
I walked into the bathroom and picked up the small trash can. I started to walk out when I glanced into it. I saw a small white stick, "What's this." I pulled it out and read the side. "First response pregnancy test, OH MY GOD" I ran to my bedroom. "KAORU!" I screamed. "What is it?" I ran to him and showed the test. "Is someone pregnant?" "Yea but who, there's a lot a girls in this house, f/n, maids, and mom." I contimplated, "well the maids wouldn't use this bathroom, they use the staff bathroom." "Ok so it's either mom or," I was cut off by f/n. "hey guys watcha doin'" she was in the doorway. "Someone's pregnant," we said in unison. Her eyes went wide, "r-really." She seemed nervous like she was hiding something. "None of the maids use that bathroom so we narrowed it down." I narrowed my eyes at her. "To mom, and.." Kaoru trailed off. "You" we said in unison. She was breathing heavily, "please don't tell anyone, I just found out and I don't even know if that's right." She started to tear up. "F/n, who did this" she lifted her head. "What?" "Your out baby sister and we will protect you." We stood at both sides of her. "So who got you pregnant," she didn't answer. "Is he tall?" My brother asked. "Yes quite actually." "Is he someone we know?" I asked. "Kinda he's a little reserved." We asked her at least 50 questions and we still didn't know who it was. "Ok so he's tall, we know him, he has black hair onyx eyes, wears glasses, anything else." "Well he cheated on his fiancé with me." Then it hit us, my bother and I looked at each other and said, "Kyoya." She hid her face and we stared at each other. "Where is he," I clenched my fists. "Hikaru no," she put her hand on my fist. "No, he knocked up my little sister. He's gonna pay." Mu brother followed and we started to walk to the door. "STOP, he doesn't even know" she started to cry. "Please I beg you don't hurt him" she hugged us at the same time and cried into Kaoru's shirt. "F/n, it's ok we won't beat him up but you have to tell him." I wiped tear from her cheek. "Maybe he'll be with you instead of that bitch." Kaoru followed. She smiled and kissed us on the cheek. "I have the best older brothers ever."

Your POV  
About a week later you went over to Kyoyas house to tell him. We were sitting in his office when you decided to tell him."Kyoya there's something I have to tell you." He turned in his chair, "What is it?" "Do you remember about a month ago when we well," he nodded in understanding. "Well something happened after that," he looked at you puzzled. "What happened, do I have to call the police," he looked worry. "No something was produced because of it," his eyes went wide. "A-are you pregnant," he started to walk to you. "Yea," you sunk your head a he lifted it. "You shouldn't be ashamed," he dropped to his knees and put his head on your stomach. "F/n I want to have this baby with you, I want you to be th one I marry some day," you started to cry. Then Antoinette came in, "oh Kyo kyo," she stopped in her tracks when she saw you. "What the bloody hell is this slut doin here." You were about to say something until Kyoya spoke up. "I'm sorry are you calling the mother of my baby a slut." "Mother... Baby," she stuttered. "I'm sorry Antoinette but I'm afraid that our engagement is terminated I'll need that ring back," her eyes went wide and she held her hand. "But but I'm the one you love not her she's nothing but a commoner." Then out of no where your brother appeared. "Excuse me did you just call our sister a slut commonser," she looked dumbfounded. Then Haruhi and Tamaki did the same, "f/n is no commoner, I am. How dare you call my best friend a slut." Haruhi crossed her arms. "How dare you call a fellow host club member a vulgar word such an slut" Tamaki put a hand Haruhi's shoulder. "You shouldn't talk to our friend like that you'll regret it," Honey and Mori said in unison. "What the hell, you have 6 boys and a cross dresser protecting you, you really are a slut." You walk towards her and poke her chest, "You have no room to talk, I looked up your bio. 6 arranged marriages all failures due to you being annoying. You're nothing but a spoiled conceited, no good fucking bitch." The hosts jump at the last thing I said. "And you know what" you right hooked her jaw and she fell to the ground. She rubbed her jaw "How dre you I'll have you arrested for Kyo call your police guys" Kyoya stepped in front of you, "Actually I called off the marriage so you have no authority over my police force, now leave or I will have you escorted." She gasped and then turned and bounce walked her way out. You turned to Kyoya and wrapped your arms around his neck. "So does this mean," Hikaru asked. "You two are together," Kaoru followed. "Well why wouldn't I be with the mother of my baby." Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori's eyes went wide. "She's pregnant," they said in unison. "Oops I guess I forgot to tell you guys."  
8 months later.  
You looked outside of the door to see Tamaki biting his nails, your brothers pacing, Haruhi trying to calm Tamaki down, and Mori and honey asleep. All dressed in fancy clothing. See you were in the middle of your wedding when your little one decided he wanted to b apart of the wedding party. You were laying on our hospital bed with you mother and father at one side and Kyoya at the other in a suit. "Who would've thought, my youngest baby would be the first to have a baby." Your brothers just glared at her. You felt another contraction hit you and Kyoya held your hand. "F/n what is it going to be," your father asked. "We want it to be a surprise," Kyoya answered for you. Then a doctor came in, "ok I'm just gonna check and we'll see if your ready." "Ok your about 7 centimeters so it won't be too much longer." She left and Kyoya kissed your forehead. "I feel so bad, that wedding dress is soiled." You giggled and rubbed your bump. "Don't worry, it didn't get to wet. So it'll fine after a little fixing" you turned to your mother and laughed. "Well we'll let some other people come in go see you, too luck sweetie" your mother kissed your head and so did you father. They left and not a second after your brothers were at your side. "Are you doin' ok," they asked frantically. "I'm fine, I'm just having a baby. You two have no reason to worry," you hugged both of them and they kissed your forehead. "Good luck baby sis," they smiled and walked out. Then you felt like someone was twisting up your insides. "GYAHHHHH," clenched your stomach. Haruhi ran to your side and held your hand. "I think she about to pop Kyoya." Haruhi kept holding your hand. "Haruhi, I I want you in their along with Kyoya." Haruhi covered her mouth. "Really?!" "You and Kyoya are the closets people to me other than my family, I want you in there." Haruhi nodded and hugged you. 20 minutes later the doctor said that you were ready. "Haruhi stay here I'm going to go tell everybody," Kyoya kissed your head and walked out. "Guys she's ready." They all looked to him and then he came back in. He went back to his spot and held my hand. "Ok miss ah..." She trailed off. "It's still Hitachiin" you looked to Kyoya who was smirking. "Ok miss hitachiin give me a big push," you started to push with all your strength. "Good good I can see the top of the head, ok give me another big one " you pushed again screaming at the top of your lungs. "Ok the head is out just give Me a small push, a couple and it'll be here," you pushed. You heard a small cry. "Congratulations it's a girl, wait I think I still see another one in there" you nearly pass out. "God dammit, that fucking twin gene." You were now pissed. You went through double the pain. And 20 minutes later you saw the face of a beautiful baby boy. "Twins, wow. You'll have your hand full f/n" you laughed and so did Kyoya. The nurse gave you a small pink bundle and a small blue one. "They need names," Kyoya rubbed the cheek of the boy. "I know how about Mitsu for the boy and..." You trailed off. You looked at Haruhi wh was outside with everyone else telling them how it went then to the little girl, "how about Kotoko." You looked to Kyoya. "Those are beautiful names, hi Mitsu hi Kotoko." He rubbed the heads of each twin.  
"Miss Hitachiin do you want to let everyone in," the nurse asked. "Sure," you didn't look up from your twins. Haruhi opened the door and Tamaki was the first in, "Let me see the little wait, there's 2." Hikaru and Kaoru came next, "hey can we see our, hold up where did the other come from." You couldn't help but laugh. Honey was just excited that you had a baby, and Mori shook Kyoya 's hand. "Did you guys steal one or what." Tamaki asked. "No, thanks to my chemical genetics we got twins," you glare at your brothers. "What" they shrug their shoulders. "So if you have the twin gene from your mom, will they be identical."honey asked. "To an extent, they won't be totally identical since one is a girl and the other is a boy." You rub your finger across Kotoko's cheek. "What are their names?" Kaoru asked. "Well," you look to Kyoya.  
"The boys name is Mitsu" he rubbed his head. "And for Haruhi,"you trailed off. "We named the girl Kotoko." Haruhi started to cry. "Haruhi you want to hold her," she nodded. You hand Haruhi the baby, "hi Kotoko, I'm Haruhi. You're going to be just as beautiful as your mommy," she glanced over to you. "Can we old him" Hikaru asked. You handed hikaru Mitsu, "Hey little guy, were uncle Hikaru, and uncle Kaoru. We're gonna teach you everything, even if your mommy doesn't like it." They smirked at you. "Great I'll have another devil to deal with."

Kyoya kissed your cheek, "hey guys f/n is tired and I'm guessing so are those guys." He pointed to the twins. You felt your eyes get heavy. "Ok bye f/n" they all waved leaving you and Kyoya alone with the twins. "Kyoya I'm glad that I told you. I never knew I would be this happy" you were holding one of the twins. "I love you f/n, and I'll never let you go." He sat on the bed next to you and you two fell asleep with the twins in your arms.


End file.
